Taiyō Kagayaku
Taiyo is the #1 hero in London. He is married to Hana Kireina. He goes by multiple hero names which are: The Raging Inferno, The Flaming Titian, The Ultimate Hero, and The Strongest One. Background Taiyo was born in London in the UK. His mother was English while his father was Japanese. His father gave him a Japanese name which was made fun of in his home town while he was a child. While he was child he was always the odd one out due to he not having a quirk and being half Japanese. The bullies weren't exactly the worst bullies and they pretty much only made fun of him and never physically attacked him but it still hurt Taiyo's heart. His biggest goal was to become a hero that could stand on top of all heroes. So he started training his body at a young age and his body kept growing and after 2 years of training at the age of 10, he already had quite the muscular body and was one of the strongest kids in the town. Due to his small yet muscular body, other kids started to avoid him and they picked on him, even more, calling him a freak and what not. There were very little people who saw him as he was. His younger sister looked up to him, his mother was overly proud of him, and a few people at his school treated him like normal. One of these people was a girl named Hana. She treated him like a normal student and even complimented his muscular body that others made fun of. They got along great but one day at noon a truck went out of control and was aimed right at Taiyo's friend and classmates so he jumped in front of the truck destroying it, this was the first instance of his quirks activation. After the activation, Taiyo and his family went to the doctor to see what he would say. The doctor claimed that Taiyo's quirk was a rare case of a rare mutation due to the fact that no one in his family had a quirk that was even close to his. After the doctor, Taiyo tried testing out the workings of his quirk, only to destroy 4 trees in making. After getting used to his quirk he went back to school as usual but this time the people who ridiculed him were thanking him from saving their lives from the truck and then apologized about everything they've done. After years of work, Taiyo was accepted into LSH (London's School of Heroing), which was the best hero school in London. Other people from his childhood also was accepted such as Chuck (one of his bullies), Chucks friend Riely, and Hana. Taiyo who hasn't seen Hana in years was shocked and dumbfounded by how beautiful she's become and instantly fell head over heels in love with her. He later graduated top of his class with Hana being second. After becoming pros Taiyo joined a group called Bashers but left soon after. Within the next six years, he was a hero everyone looked up to and eventually was dubbed the number one hero in London. Through these years he has been working with Hana who became the number two hero in London, but later their reputations grew bigger become one to the strongest heroes of all time. And just above Taiyo was the hero of Japan All Might. So he went to Japan and met with the Strongest hero and saw his 'secret' weak form, but that didn't deter Taiyo and he asked the strongest hero to have a spar with him in exchange Taiyo wouldn't expose All Might's secret. All Might accepted and they fought on a small island, Taiyo had the upper hand at first but was defeated by All Might and the island they fought on was sinking. A few years passed after that and Taiyo's life got better, he proposed to Hana who agreed to marry him almost instantly. They went on their honeymoon and fought a ton of villains when they got back. Taiyo who claimed to stand above all heroes accepted that it didn't matter anymore as his life was perfect the way it was. Appearance Taiyo is a tall, muscular man with blonde-orange hair/mustache and yellow eyes. He usually wears a white shirt and green pants. While in his hero outfit he wears orange and white top with a yellow and green bottom. Personality Taiyo was incredibly confident and prideful when he was younger to the point where he forgot everything if it got in the way of his pride. After All Might defeated him he became a lot less prideful and ore kind and generous towards others. Abilities * Physical Strength: Taiyo can crush a pickup truck with one hand, can jump 8 meters high, can run up to 55 mph without his quirk. Quirk Taiyo's quirk is Star Shine. This quirk makes the Taiyo's body absorb solar energy and then store it in the body. The more solar energy is absorbed and stored the stronger he gets. Taiyo's body then loses the energy stored as night comes around. The more solar energy stored the brighter a glow emits from him. Forms * Extinguished State: The user will look as they would without any solar energy stored. * Night State: The user will be weaker than the day state and will slowly lose stored energy but will not revert to the extinguished state unless all store energy is depleted. * Day State: The user's body will increase in strength and speed as the day goes on. * The King: This state is only possible when the body of the user is full of solar energy. This state only naturally happens once a day during high noon. At his strongest, his wounds heal incredibly quick and he feels less pain. While in this form there is a bright glow emitting from the user. * Apollo State: The user overloads their body with solar energy and breaks past the limits of the King state. This state will burn the user's own life force to keep active. 1 year of life = 30 seconds of Apollo state. '''The light the user emits is even brighter and stronger than before. * '''Last Light: This form lasts for 10 seconds and will kill the user after use. It is 10x stronger than the Apollo State. * Dying Star Of Smoldering Hope: This form occurs at the end of Last Light. '''The users body is burned and starts to break down and eventually will cause the user's body to turn to dust ending their life. * '''Lingering Light: '''Once the body is destroyed the user will remain alive as light that assists those who the user cared for before the body was destroyed. Skills * '''Flaming Aura: The user can release an intense heat around them that can melt iron in seconds. * Brutal Star: Creates a miniature sun that burns over 300 degrees Fahrenheit. Uses up stored solar energy. * Comet Cluster: Fires of multiple smaller/faster Brutal stars in random directions. Stats Equipment * Solar Bands: Taiyo wears wristbands that can absorb and store solar energy so he can use it later. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users